iLove you
by I put the S in strange
Summary: What do you do when you suddenly realize that you have been in love with your long term enemy for as long as you have known them? Rated T in part 2 for strong language, mild sex references & drug abuse. Please R&R. Sam x Freddie


**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT_ own anything related to iCarly. iCarly is property of Dan Schindler and Nickelodeon** **Just before I start off, I apologize for removing the story, I had to remove it due to the quotation marks being deleted during the upload. Thanks xbxspac3 for noticing.****  
**

iLove you  
Chapter 1: Realizations

"What a day!" I grumbled to myself, as I threw myself onto the bed, my body bounced a couple of times until it was totally still. It had been a hectic day not only for _me_, but for Carly and Freddie as well. We spent half the day preparing for our end of semester exams and the other half doing exams. As if that wasn't tiring enough, we had to do a three hour iCarly rehearsal, which I was worrying about my exams throughout. I checked my alarm clock, it was 23:59, almost midnight and I was still worrying about my exams. I turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels, I must have spent 5 minutes looking for something decent to watch, I must have gone through each channel three or four times. I turned off the TV, I sat on my bed for a few seconds, then decided to turn on the radio, I quickly flicked through each station. After a minute of searching for a good station, I turned the radio off. I threw my head back onto the pillow. I was in no mood for sleeping, it was now 01:28 and I was still worrying about my exams. As a last resort I started to think about Carly, which took my mind off the exams, but also made me think about Freddie.

I couldn't believe I was thinking about Freddie without being forced to. As I was thinking about him, I thought back to the day we met: It was the first day of first grade, he seemed like a nice kid, but a part of me wanted to rip on him, and I foolishly gave in to that part. I then thought back to a few months ago and remember him saying  
"y'know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it usually means she has a crush on him" then it dawned upon me; I knew the reason I had ripped on Freddie since first grade and the reason I suddenly started thinking about him: I was in love with Freddie. How could I be in love with him, what is there to love?! I lay there on my bed trying so hard to fight back the tears. In _love_ with him?! _Love_?! I never even knew I _liked_ him.  
"Neither Carly nor Freddie should ever know about this" I thought to myself as I lay my head onto the pillow, no longer able to fight back the tears. Minutes later, I fell asleep, but my thoughts of Freddie didn't end there.

The next morning, I arrived in Carly's apartment, but the strange thing was, I didn't remember anything before the moment I arrived. I sat down on the couch and looked to the side of me, but Carly had gone. Just then I heard the elevator doors open, I assumed it was Spencer, but when I looked behind me, Freddie walked out of the elevator and came straight towards me  
"Hey babe" he said and at that moment, my heart skipped a beat. Babe? Why did he call me babe? I felt sick every time I thought of the word. _Babe?_ Then he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, _what was going on?!_ I couldn't take it any more,  
"I'M SORRY!" I yelled, close to tears  
"I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAID AND DONE TO YOU" I yelled again, tearfully and at that moment I woke up. I checked my alarm clock; 05:45, I couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep for another 15 minutes, so I got up.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for something that I didn't need to waste time preparing, unfortunately my search was unfruitful, so I decided to go straight to Carly's. I arrived at the apartment at 06:05, I'd better not knock as both Carly and Spencer are usually asleep at this time, so I took a hairpin from out of my hair, picked the lock and let myself in. I don't know if Carly minds me doing that or not but oh well. I opened the door and walked in, I was right, Carly was asleep on the couch, so I quietly slipped past her and made my way to the kitchen. I saw a plate of cookies on the counter, which I quickly ate.  
"Do you enjoy eating my food?" Said a voice from behind me. I almost had a heart attack. I turned round to see Carly staring directly at me.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that Carly!" I said, struggling for breath.  
"You deserved it" She laughed.

After we had breakfast I decided to pluck up courage and tell her.  
"C-carly?" I said very nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have something to tell you. It's about Freddie"  
"Go on" She said.  
"I like Freddie"  
"Oh well that's good, it's nice you've finally decided to make up with him"  
"No I mean I _like_ Freddie"  
"Oh" She said awkwardly, looking at me as if I had done something bad.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"I only realized a couple of hours ago, but it seems to have been 7 years" I said. I can't believe I went against my word. It was at that moment that the promise I made to myself started echoing through my head very loudly, making me feel sick. "C'mon Sam, lets get going" Said Carly, pulling on my arm and we made our way out of the apartment.

That day had to be the longest day ever. If it wasn't bad enough having exams all day, but as of 02:00 this morning I found out that I have liked Freddie for the past 7 years. Throughout that whole day I tried not to look at Freddie, but alas, temptation forced me to glance over in his direction once in a while. At lunchtime I grasped the opportunity to discuss the situation with Carly alone. I led her into the girl's bathroom where no-one could see or hear us. We talked about it for almost 15 minutes although it seemed longer than that. In the end we came to a conclusion: tell him at the end of iCarly, and at that moment the bell rang; time for yet another exam.

As we entered Carly's apartment, Me, Carly and Freddie let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god that's over!" Said Carly.  
"I'm glad that only happens once a year" Said Freddie  
"Even once a year is too often" I said. Freddie then leaned in on Carly and said:  
"What's wrong with Sam? She hasn't insulted me all day"  
"Maybe she's changed" Replied Carly. Freddie laughed for a moment and then headed upstairs, Me and Carly soon followed.

An hour passed, we came downstairs after another successful web show.  
"Well I'm gonna go get some rest" Yawned Freddie.  
"Wait!" I said. Freddie spun round to see me looking directly at him.  
"I have something to tell you" I said  
"Go ahead" He said.  
"I love you" I said.  
"S-sam?" He said. I could feel the tears coming on now, but I did not try to hold them back.  
"I know that is the last thing you would expect from me" I started sobbing.  
"After everything I have said and done to you but I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what" I threw my arms around him.  
"I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" I cried. Freddie then put his arms around me and whispered:  
"I love you too Sam". He then pulled my head up and kissed me. It was at that moment I knew it was the start of a beautiful new chapter of my life.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I am already over halfway through the second chapter so hopefully it will be up soon.(unlikely though cuz I'm suffering from long term writers block). Please tell me what you thought of it.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
